


No Complaints

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the Valentine's Day Diggle was planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt: Valentine

When John and Felicity get home in the wee small hours of the morning, having not seen a bed or much outside the Arrowcave in the previous seventy two hours, the last thing they're thinking of is the date on the calendar. That comes later, when they've slept the clock around and John wakes up with Felicity asleep in his arms, her head pillowed on his chest. He smiles to himself, runs a hand down her back and schools his face into innocence when she blinks sleepily up at him. 

"Is it morning?" she asks and he chuckles, hand grabbing for his phone to check the time. 

"More like afternoon." He shows her the screen and she squints at it, blinking adorably before he tosses the phone  onto the bedside table. 

When he glances back at her, she is grinning and that makes him tilt his head because Felicity is not generally a morning person. "Happy Valentine's Day," she says, leaning forward to brush her lips over his and he's happy to respond in kind. 

He's a lot less happy when he pulls back, looks into her eyes. "You know I don't have any flowers or cards organised, right?"

She actually rolls her eyes.  "Somewhere in between saving the city and saving your own life, I'm sure it slipped your mind." She grins then, impishly. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

She's teasing; he's serious. "I wanted to do the whole dinner and flowers thing," he says. "Like two normal people... Two people who don't spend their every waking hour dealing with the lowest of the low..."

Felicity's smile is soft, as gentle as the hand that reaches up to cup her cheek. "Who knew you were such a romantic?" she jokes, although they both know the answer to that one. 

"You," he says and she laughs, kisses him again. 

"I don't need one day of the year to make me feel special," she tells him when she pulls away. "You do that every day." She shifts against him then, slowly, deliberately, some might say scandalously. "Besides, spending all of Valentine's Day in bed doesn't exactly sound like the worst way to spend a day..."

His hand traces a path down her spine and he watches the way it makes her shiver and close her eyes. "I did promise to make my lack of planning up to you," he murmurs as his other hand cups the back of her head, brings her lips down to his and he proceeds to do exactly that. 

She doesn't seem to have any complaints. 

He knows he doesn't. 


End file.
